


Forbidden

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ned and Cat come earlier from a trip and Arya must manage to get Gendry out of house alive.For aryaxgendryweek, day 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is the second.I'm quite happy how it turned out.Sorry if there are any mistakes.  
> I hope you'll like it!

Gendry was grateful to whatever lucky stars he got for not being in a live or death situation on a daily basis.But today was not one of these days.And when you think the day started so nice, cuddled up with Arya in her bed and fooling around.  
‘I think I heard something.’  
‘It’s probably just Nymeria.Now shut up.You talk to much.’she ordered pressing her lips on his.  
He kissed her back without a second thought.But then he heard the noise again and after working almost all his life as a mechanic he could recognize this noise in a heartbeat  
‘Arya, somebody is parking a car outside.‘remarked him, reluctantly pulling away from her lips.  
‘What?That’s ridiculous!My parents are coming tomorrow-’she was cut off by the sound of the garage opening.  
She jumped from the bed and basically run to the window.  
‘Oh, shit!’Arya spun around on her heels and started to pick up his clothes with a paniked expression on her face and swearing under her breath.Then she looked at him like she was noticing him for the first time.  
‘What the hell are you waiting for?A slideshow of my father’s gun collection?Move!’  
Gendry barely had time to swing his feet over the bed side when Arya grabbed his arm and dragged him through her room.She opened the door to her wardrobe and shoved him in and throwed his clothes at him.  
‘Get dressed and stay in here, don’t move, don’t make any sounds, hell don’t breath if it’s not absolutely necessary.  
He would have told her that usually breathing is extremly necessary for things like survival, but she slammed the closet’s door shut.  
He smiled for himself while he was putting his clothes on.It was one of these situations.Last time it was Jon who almost caught them and Gods know what would have happened then.Maybe Jon would have been a little more managable.Maybe.But her parents sure won’t like his relationship with their daughter.They would probably forbidd it.He grinned remembering a conversation he had with Arya.

‘Forbidden?Seriously?What’s this, the Middle Ages?It’s not the right word, out relationship is just….’  
‘Illegal?’he suggested thinking about how Arya was just 17 and he was in his twenties.  
‘Shut up stupid!’

Age gap or not, Gendry was crazy about her.And even though she won’t admit-she was never the one who spilled her feelings-he knew she was in the same situation.  
Not that he had the chance to think to much about it.Arya opened the door suddenly and covered his mouth with her tiny hand while dragging him out of her closet.  
‘Mom and dad are on the other side of the house unpacking.’she stopped by her window and opened it.’The roof here is pretty good for climbing, go to the right and the jump to the balcony right under.Then use the boiler to climb in the garden and from there run.’  
Gendry looked flabbergasted.  
‘Arya, we’re on the second floor.’  
‘Then you better won’t fall.’she adviced.  
Well, it isn’t like he had a choice, really.So he climbed out her window, catching the window sill for balance.He turned back to Arya and gave her a grin.  
‘Do I get a good luck kiss?’he asked rising an eyebrow.  
Arya grabbed his shirt collar and he wasn’t sure if she would actually kiss him or push him off the roof.Arya decided for the first and crushed her lips agains his own.He wondered how they looked kissing from diffrent sides of a window sill, on the second floor at 7 in the morning.  
‘Be careful stupid.’she said after they broke apart and she let go of his collar.  
‘Will do.’he said and started climbing down the roof.  
Arya will be the end of him, Gendry was sure of that.But he didn’t mind at all.


End file.
